


splinter changed the boys (RISE)

by justwishingtoreadandwrite



Category: tmnt 2018
Genre: Explanations, Headcanon, Multi, Other, Sad, tmnt 2018 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 18:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17126816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justwishingtoreadandwrite/pseuds/justwishingtoreadandwrite
Summary: in rise we all have questions as to the changes our favorite turtles underwent in the newest revision and i think i have an idea as to why.





	splinter changed the boys (RISE)

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys as always please leave kudos and comments i'm a slut for positive reinforcement and feel free to make requests.

OK so I have this headcanon that the reason that master splinter is they way he is, is because he’s sick. Like some time of disease that has warped his mind and he no longer is the dad he once was.  
Think about it he’s irrational and likes they way it feels for his but to fall asleep,is unemphatic towards his own children,calls them by their masks and not their names and has no desire to do anything but sit around and watch t.v all day long not even make his kids train really.  
I’m sure we all remember that scene where Raph says something about training and Leo goes “You guys have been training?” Not to mention their lack of skill which has never been a thing but all the sudden there clumsy and they lack a lot of the more refined skills of a trained ninja which they usually have in most versions.  
I don’t know what he has but I have this image in my head of when the boys were little he was more like the splinter we know, who cared and trained his boys (this why they have some basic skills with there weapons and fighting) then one day training was watching old movies which at first Leo thought was cool. Till the next morning training was intense and splinter did nothing but belittle them. Then he said he didn’t want to train at all that day in favor of watch shows instead and while it was any of these moods on any given day this pushed Leo away. I think that’s why Leo is the way he is because of splinters illness.  
Think about it when splinter is a good father Leo is structured and more serious now that he’s not he’s laid back and kinda silly but he also doesn’t respect his father and we see a strained relationship in the first episode where he makes a joke about getting rid of New York’s rat problem IN FRONT OF HIS RAT FATHER!!!  
I think that because of this strained relationship Leo wasn’t chosen as leader and Raph so badly just wanted his father’s respect and love he stuck with the train (even though it wasn’t great) and became closer with his father and that lack of completion with Leo for their father’s love ,that we see raph often seeming to exert in previous shows and his need to one up his perfect older brother, is why Raph’s trademark temper isn’t really there any more.  
Also why Mikey’s not as silly he didn’t grow up with one always angry and one always uptight brother that he thought was his job as a kid to make better because he loved his family and wanted everyone to be happy they seem to get along better now and are more like normal teens.  
And Donnie with all of his brothers not so much better at fighting then him he doesn’t feel so self-conscious about his abilities and more freely expresses himself and develop that more bold personality we see in this new show.  
April I think they just kinda changed to more fit the boys more bold personalities.  
What do you guys Think?


End file.
